Romance al estilo z
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Una serie de momentos lindos y románticos de nuestras parejas favoritas de dragón ball Z/GT
1. Goten y Bra

_**ROMANCE AL ESTILO Z.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_**Los personajes de dragón ball Z no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama.**_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_**Aclaro que en este fic hay mucho más cariño que romance, cada pregunta o duda que tengan será respondida con mucho gusto y si hay algo que no les guste sean bienvenidos a decírmelo pero por favor traten de no ser groseros, en fin disfrútelo y comenzamos n.n**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** PRIMERA PAREJA: **_Goten y Bra.

_**.**_

_** .**_

"_MI NIÑA BONITA"_

Era sábado por la noche en la gran ciudad y Bra estaba sentada en su cama saltando de la emoción ya que su hermano Trunks le dio la gran noticia de que Goten dormiría allí esa noche; no sabía que debía ponerse, a ella le gustaba verse bonita cuando Goten estaba con ellos solo para llamar la atención de este, pero existía un problema mayor…su padre. A Vegeta no le gustaba que Bra usara esa clase de ropa ajustada que en ese tiempo se usa, al fin y al cabo ella siempre seria su niña no importaba que tan grande sea.

Bra se decidió a ponerse algo lindo pero no tan ajustado así podría estar bien para su padre pero también para Goten. Se puso un york de jean azul, un top de un color rojo carmín, un par de zapatos rojos que confinaban con su top, se pinto los labios y peino su lacio y hermoso cabello. Salió del cuarto y bajo corriendo cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Goten estaba igual de guapo y fortachón como siempre, con esa hermosa sonrisa tan característica de él, esa sonrisa que tanto la había enamorado.

-hola Trunks, tía Bulma, y… -cuando Goten vio a bra ensancho sus ojos a más no poder, realmente se veía muy hermosa y deslumbrante con esa ropa y su hermoso rostro de ángel, el que tanto lo había enamorado –B…Bra… -dijo Goten en un suspiró lleno de amor.

-ho…Hola Goten –dijo ella con la cabeza gacha no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-te ves hermosa Bra, realmente eres una princesa –dijo Goten todo sonrojado.

-jeje…gracias –dijo Bra en tono cortado.

-ehh, Goten ¿vamos a mi cuarto? –pregunto Trunks.

-¿Qué?...digo… ¡si vamos! –dijo Goten distraído y con su mirada clavada en Bra.

Bra también tenía su mirada clavada en el, en su hermoso y amado Goten, el chico que había amado en secreto desde la primera vez que lo vio. Jamás les dijo nada a sus padres, solo a Trunks y ella sospechaba que su madre ya se había dado cuenta de su amor, así que el único que no sabía nada era Vegeta, o al menos así lo creía ella.

oOo

Goten estaba muy distraído esa noche, pues después de ver a Bra no pudo dejar de pensar en ella…muy a menudo se preguntaba ¿desde hacia cuanto tiempo la había amado en secreto? Sinceramente ni el sabia cuando fue el momento en que aquella niña bonita que sin permiso le había robado el corazón y que hoy en día era dueña de su amor.

-¡Goten dios reacciona!

-¿Qué?... ¡Trunks discúlpame amigo! –se disculpo Goten.

-Goten… -dijo trunks en un suspiro –creo que ya es hora de que digas la verdad.

-¿verdad, cual verdad? No sé de que hablas –dijo Goten abochornado, pues el sabia de que verdad estaba hablando trunks.

-a mi no me engañas…se perfectamente lo que sientes por mi hermana.

-supongo no puedo engañarte, ¿verdad amigo mío?

-no, no puedes, escúchame bien por si no te has dado cuenta genio, bra siente algo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo solo que jamás se atrevió a decírtelo –Goten estaba pasmado, era verdad que el amaba a bra pero no pensó que su amor fuese correspondido por ella –sabes yo no debería decirte esto ya que le prometí a bra que no te diría nada, pero ya es hora de que esto se sepa porque tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta.

-en… ¿enserio?, ¿bra siente algo por mi?... ¡eso es fabuloso! –dijo Goten apachurrando a su amigo.

-claro, ella se viste de esa forma para llamar tu atención… ¿en serio jamás te has dado cuenta?

-no –dijo Goten frustrado –tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes.

-entonces, ¿que esperas?... ¡ve por ella tonto!

Goten salió corriendo (prácticamente volando) escaleras abajo, con la tarea de buscar a bra y confesarle todo lo que sentía y lo mucho que la amaba, algo que quiso decirle desde hace mucho tiempo.

oOo

Estaba en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula dando vueltas y reflexionando si debía decirle o no a Goten lo que sentía, sabía que tal vez esa sería su única oportunidad pero no quería quedar en ridículo ni que él la rechazara, la verdad estaba muy escaza de valor en ese instante así que dejaría tristemente pasar esa oportunidad.

Decidió volver a su casa sin hacer nada, pero de repente un grito la detuvo.

¡BRA! ¡BRA!

Esa vos y esos gritos eran muy familiares.

-¿Goten? ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto ella preocupada, pero se sorprendió al ver que Goten la tomo de la mejilla.

-¿así que me amas no?

Bra no lo pudo creer, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? El único que lo sabía era trunks.

-"¡uuyyyy hermano te matare!" –Pensó bra sonrojada –yo…yo…si, te amo Goten…pero no me atreví a decírtelo…por…porque tu mereces a alguien mejor que…que yo…snif snif –bra empezó a llorar temiendo de lo que Goten le diría.

-Bura Brief mírame –Goten le sonrió –eres lo mejor para mi…porque yo también te amo Bra, jamás te lo dije pero te amo, amo tu carita, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser…te amo –Goten la beso muy apasionadamente y bra correspondió el beso.

-Goten pero…hay muchas chicas mejores que yo –dijo ella bajando su cabeza.

-no digas eso, porque tu eres la más hermosa, mi princesa, mi ángel, mis ojitos de lucero…esa eres tu, hoy y por siempre my niña bonita.

Ahí quedaron los dos compartiendo su amor en un apasionado beso de amor puro, y ambos se preguntaban mentalmente "quien diría que ambos se amarían tanto".

Desde lejos trunks los observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"felicidades amigo, bien hecho" –pensó trunks alejándose directo a su cuarto.

Definitivamente, para Goten y bra esa era la noche más hermosa de todas, gracias a que ellos estarían juntos en adelante.

_**Fin de la primera pareja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les allá gustado la primera pareja. Si les gusto o no sean bienvenidos a criticar o a elogiar en los comentarios, bien me despido hasta la próxima pareja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Próxima pareja: **_Uub y Pan (la chica de mis ojos)


	2. Uub y Pan

**_ROMANCE AL ESTILO Z._**

**_ ._**

******_Los personajes de dragón ball Z no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama._**

**_._**

**_ ._**

**_Hola a todos, al parecer actualice mas rápido de lo que yo esperaba, en fin les traigo una nueva pareja, como siempre disfrútenlo._**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**_ SEGUNDA PAREJA: _**Uub y Pan.

**_._**

**_ ._**

"_LA CHICA DE MIS OJOS"_

Era un hermoso domingo por la tarde en la montaña Paoz, Pan estaba en su cuarto con Bra gritando de los nervios ya que esa tarde sería su primera cita con Uub. Llevaban apenas dos meses de novios, en realidad ella antes quería a Trunks pero se dio cuenta de que el amaba a Marrón, la hija de Krilin y decidió darle una oportunidad a Uub que ne verdad la amaba…al principio no sentía nada por Uub, pero al pasar los meses ambos empezaron a sentir mucho amor el uno por el otro.

-¡por Kami-sama Bra! ¿Que me pondré?, quiero verme bien en mi primera cita con Uub –dijo pan frustrada ya que no encontraba nada lindo que ponerse.

-Pan…yo creo que el te querrá tal y como te ves, no hace falta ser una Super modelo para ser bonita –dijo Bra al ver lo alterada que su amiga estaba.

-mira quien lo dice…tu siempre te arreglas para mi tío Goten, te maquilla, te peinas…ect… ¡y no me digas que no!

-bueno esta bien, si lo hago –dijo Bra muy sonrojada, hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea -¡oye, tengo algo perfecto para ti! –Dijo bra revolviendo todas sus bolsas de compras – ¡aquí esta!

Entonces Pan se cambio, le quería verse más bonita de lo que ya era, después de todo esa sería su primera cita con su novio Uub. Pan se vistió con un hermoso vestido suelto no ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era un vestido de color negro armado con lunares rojizos, un par de zapatos rojos que confinaban con el vestido, se pinto los labios y peino su cabello en una hermosa trenza que llegaba hasta sus hombros, ella se veía hermosa. Salió del cuarto y bajo corriendo cuando oyó su alarma, se le estaba haciendo tarde y debía encontrarse con Uub en el parque a las 8:00 pm.

-me tengo que ir Bra, deséame suerte… -dijo Pan cruzando los dedos.

-suerte amiga –dijo Bra rogando que todo le salga bien.

Pan salió corriendo para tratar de llegar a tiempo. Su hermoso y amado Uub, le había cambiado la vida, cuando ella sentía el dolor de no ser amada por Trunks, el estuvo ahí a su lado, le enseño a amar de verdad y el valor de amarse a sí misma. Sus padres estaban de acuerdo con que Uub fuese su novio, ya que él era un muchacho de muy buen corazón.

oOo

Uub estaba muy nervioso esa noche, quería que todo saliera bien en su cita con Pan ya que esa era la primera. Había amado a esa chica desde el primer momento, ni el sabia de donde había sacado el valor de confesarle su amor, a esa hermosa niña que le había robado el corazón.

-¡Uub!

-¿Qué?... ¡Goten lo siento! –se disculpo Uub.

-Uub… -dijo Goten en un suspiro –todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

-¿tu crees Goten? –pregunto Uub.

-por supuesto que sí.

-supongo que tienes razón.

A lo lejos, Uub logro divisar a una persona…mejor dicho una hermosa chica con un vestido puesto, parecía una hermosa princesa.

-¡hola amorcito! –se acerco a Uub y lo beso.

Uub estaba en shock al ver lo hermosa que estaba su amada Pan, así que no pudo decir nada solo se sonrojo.

-bien ¿nos bamos?

-cla…claro –Uub no salía de su asombro.

oOo

Primero fueron a un restaurante, después pasearon por la plaza y por ultimo fueron a un boliche a bailar. Bailaron toda la noche juntos, eso sí, no habían tomado nada de alcohol. Se detuvieron un minuto por que pan debía ir al baño. Ella se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo, Uub la hacia sentir así.

El estaba afuera tomando un poco de aire, estaba muy feliz de tener a pan como su novia, para el ella era la única chica de sus ojos, la única con la que quería estar. En eso vio que otra chica de pelo castaño, con ojos marrones y piel pálida se acerco a él, le dio la vuelta y sin decir nada ella le robo un largo beso.

-Uub aquí estas estaba… -pero Pan se cayó al ver esa escena, Uub besándose con otra chica –buscándote –termino su frase. Uub no se había percatado en que pan estaba allí. Casi con lágrimas, pan decidió volver a su casa sin hacer nada, sin entender por que Uub estaba besándose con una cualquiera, cuando estaba llegando a la plaza camino a su casa un grito la detuvo.

¡PAN AMOR, POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Ella se paró en seco, y lo miro con un acara que denotaba mucho enojo pero a la vez mucha tristeza.

-¡¿Qué quieres Uub?! –pregunto ella enojada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? Déjame explicarte.

-tu no tienes nada que explicar, entendí perfectamente tu mensaje, ¡prefieres estar con una cualquiera que conmigo! –Pan ya estaba lagrimeando.

-aun no me dejas explicarte, pan ella fue quien me beso, yo estaba afuera esperándote para llevarte a casa, pero de repente ella se acerco a mí y me beso…tienes que creerme.

-¿y por que debería creerte?

Pan escucho una vos a lo lejos.

-por que tiene razón, fui yo la que lo beso, discúlpame, yo no sabía que el tenia novia –dijo la joven chica arrepentida –adiós, espero le creas.

Pan no lo pudo creer, ¿entonces Uub le estaba diciendo la verdad?

-"¡uuyyyy que tonta soy!" –Pensó Pan –yo…yo…lo siento Uub…una noche tan hermosa y yo la arruine…por…por mis celos…y no te culpare si ya no me amas…snif snif –Pan empezó a llorar temiendo de lo que Uub le diría.

-oh Pan–Uub le sonrió y la abrazo –eres la única chica con la que quiero estar…y me gusta que te pongas celosa; te amo tal y como eres no necesitas vestirte bonita para que yo te ame –Uub la beso muy apasionadamente y pan correspondió el beso.

-Uub pero… –dijo ella bajando su cabeza.

-no digas nada princesa…esa eres tu, la unica chica de mis ojos desde el principio a fin.

Ahí quedaron los dos compartiendo un apasionado beso, esa fue la mejor primera cita que habían tenido en toda su vida, y ya no podían esperar a tener otra.

Nadie se percato en que Bra los estuvo siguiendo toda la noche, para ver como estaban.

-"hayyyy Pan, siempre supe que Uub sería tu chico ideal" –pensó bra alejándose directo a su casa, porque estaba segura de que pan iría a contarle sobre su hermosa cita.

**_Fin de la segunda pareja._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Espero les allá gustado la segunda pareja. A decir verdad no tienen idea de cuanto me dolio escribir este capitulo U.U, ya que me gustan ambas parejas pero mas me gusta el TrunksxPan. Si les gusto o no sean bienvenidos a criticar o a elogiar en los comentarios, bien me despido hasta la próxima pareja, seguro que no tardare mucho en actualizar._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Próxima pareja: _**trunks y marrón (mi muñequita linda)


	3. Trunks y Marron

**_ROMANCE AL ESTILO Z._**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**_Los personajes de dragón ball Z no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama._**

**_._**

**_ ._**

**_Hola a todos, al parecer actualice más rápido y les traigo una nueva pareja, como siempre disfrútenlo n.n _**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**_ TERCERA PAREJA: _**Trunks y Marrón.

**_._**

**_ ._**

_"MI_ _MUÑEQUITA LINDA"_

Era un agitado lunes por la tarde en la ciudad, Trunks estaba en su oficina charlando con Goten y gritando del enojo ya que ese día era especial…era el día de San Valentín. Llevaban años de novios, eran muy felices juntos y Trunks de verdad la amaba así que quería sorprenderla con un gran regalo, pero el problema era que no podía decidirse.

-¡por Kami Goten! No puedo decidirme, quiero un regalo que pueda expresar lo mucho que amo a Marrón–dijo Trunks frustrado ya que no encontraba el regalo perfecto.

-¡Trunks por dios cálmate!, ya encontraras el regalo perfecto, aun falta mucho para que sean las doce y termine el día…son apenas las diez de la mañana –dijo Goten mirando su reloj.

-por lo menos tu no tienes problemas con el regalo de mi hermana, ¡lo has buscado todo el año! –dijo Trunks sarcásticamente.

-bueno esta bien, si lo hice, pero lo hice muy calmado –dijo Goten muy sonrojado.

Entonces Trunks salió de su oficina, directamente iría a comprar el regalo de su novia. Por suerte nadie estaba allí, así que para Goten y Trunks escaparse fue muy fácil.

-vamos Goten, necesitare tu ayuda –dijo Trunks cruzando los dedos.

-claro amigo mío–dijo posando una mano el el hombro del otro –ya verás que encontraras el regalo perfecto.

Queria sorprender a su hermos y amada Marrón, aquella hermosa muñequita que le enseño a amar de verdad. Su padre no estaba de acuerdo con que una humana de clase baja fuese su novia, pero ¿Quién era el para decirle que no a su noviazgo?, si después de todo el se caso con una terrícola de clase baja que hoy en día era su madre. Bulma si estaba de acuerdo con el noviazgo aunque tampoco a ella le agradaba mucho Marrón.

oOo

Trunks estaba muy nervioso, dentro de poco el día terminaría y quería que todo saliera bien. Había amado a esa niña desde que tenía memoria, incluso ya tenía planeado casarse con ella en un futuro y tener mucho hijos hermosos con esa niña que sin permiso le robo su indomable y salvaje corazón sayajin.

-¡Trunks!

-¿Qué?

-Trunks… -dijo Goten en un suspiro –todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

-no lo se Goten…el día ya esta terminando y aun no encuentro el regalo perfecto para ella –dijo Trunks suspirando cansado

-en mi opinión, yo creo que a ella no le importara que tan grande sea tu regalo Trunks, yo creo que lo que la ara muy feliz es la intención y el amor con el que se lo darás… ¿me entiendes?

-no, pero podríamos preguntarle a tu mamá y yo a la mía…si ¡eso aremos! –dijo Goten feliz por su idea.

-¡claro, pero debemos darnos prisa!

oOo

Ya era de noche en la montaña Paoz y una mujer muy madura se encantaraba en el jardín observando el firmamento nocturno. Ella se paró de inmediato al escuchar esa vos tan familiar.

-¿Goten? ¿Cariño eres tú? –dijo ella feliz de ver a su pequeño niño grande.

-hola ma… -él se cayó cuando su madre lo abrazo.

-¡hay amor!, ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿Quieres algo?, ¿pastel?, ¿comida?, ¿jugo?, ¡lo que sea!

-ma…má… -dijo el entrecortado -¿me…puedes…soltar? No res…pi…ro.

-hay lo siento –dijo Milk soltando a Goten que apenas recuperaba su respiración.

-mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro ¿que es cariño? –pregunto ella curiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que más les gusta a las chicas en San Valentín?

-bueno…lo que más nos gusta es que nos escriban canciones, chocolates, flores, muchas cosas así –dijo ella.

-ok gracias mamá –dijo Goten Retirándose.

-¿Qué ya te vas? –pregunto ella en tono triste.

-volveré dentro de un rato es que hay algo que debo hacer.

-claro, te espero con la comida cariño –dijo ella feliz –a y déjame decirte que tu hermano vendrá hoy con Videl.

-genial, si me lo cruzo hablare con él.

Goten salió volando de la casa esperando encontrar a gohan ya que hace dos años que no se veían, por suerte lo pudo divisar a lo lejos.

-¡Gohan, Gohan!

Gohan volteo y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Goten, hola hermano! –Gohan voló hasta él y se le tiro encima abrazándolo – ¡hace mucho no nos vemos hermanito!

-Gohan…no res…pi…ro

-huy, perdón… ¿adónde vas tan apurado?

-estoy ayudando a Trunks porque no encuentra un regalo para Marrón –explico Goten.

-jaja Trunks es malo escogiendo regalos… ¿quieres que te acompañe? Yo podre ayudar.

-¡claro vamos!

Así ambos se fueron en marcha hasta que llegaron a la corporación capsula.

-¡Trunks hola!

-Gohan hola, Goten ¿conseguiste información? –pregunto Trunks.

-claro que si… ¿sabes cual sería el regalo perfecto? –pregunto Goten con una sonrisa.

-no… ¿Cuál?

-¡un poema!

-¿un poema? ¿De veras? –pregunto Trunks.

-claro, tu quieres expresar tus sentimientos hacia ella y que mejor modo de demostrarte con un poema.

-¡bien eso are! Gracias amigo me salvaste.

Así trunks se fue al parque en busca de Marrón, preguntándose si un poema bastaría. Allí estaba ella parada tan hermosa como siempre así que agarro su pluma y empezó a escribir…

Una vez terminado su poema, Trunks se acerco a ella.

-Trunks por fin llegas amorcito.

Trunks estaba muy serio y con solo un movimiento le entrego el poema a Marrón.

-¿Qué es esto amor?

-solo léelo… -dijo el preocupado de que no le gustara.

El poema decia así:

_"te amo, dijiste tu tomando mis manos,  
>sintiendo como mi pecho ardía ahogado en un<br>mar de tus febriles besos._

_Amo esos hermosos hilos que caen sobre tus hombros  
>como una cascada de brillante oro, esos diamantes<br>puros que adornan lo bello de tus ojos, esa rosa que  
>son tus labios y que hoy en día son solo míos.<em>

_Mi muñequita linda,_

_Con cabello de oro,_

_Ojos de perlas,_

_Y labios de carmín._

_Dime si amas, como yo te amo._

_Dime si me quieres, como yo a ti._

_A veces escucho un eco divino salir de mi corazón,  
>ese eco divino que simboliza mi amor por ti,<br>ese eco divino que grita día a día lleno de amor:_

_Jamás amare a nadie así, como te amare a ti hasta morir._

Marrón termino de leer el poema con los ojos acuosos y los labios temblando.

-¿y te gusto?

-te amo Trunks.

Marrón lo beso muy apasionadamente, esa era la única respuesta que Trunks quería y lo único que pudo decir fue.

_"yo también te amo, mi muñequita linda"_

**_Fin de la tercera pareja._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Si les gusto o no sean bienvenidos a criticar o a elogiar en los comentarios, bien me despido hasta la próxima pareja, seguro que no tardare mucho en actualizar._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Próxima pareja: _**Gohan y Videl (mi vida eres tu)


	4. Gohan y Videl

**_ROMANCE AL ESTILO Z._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Los personajes de dragón ball Z no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hola a todos, al parecer actualice más rápido y les traigo una nueva pareja, como siempre disfrútenlo n.n_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CUARTA PAREJA: _**Gohan y Videl.

**_._**

**_._**

_"MI_ _VIDA ERES TU"_

Era un soleado martes por la tarde en la ciudad, Gohan iba camino a la casa de Videl mientras charlaba con Goten sobre un tema muy especial. Llevaban muchos años de novios, eran muy felices y se amaban mucho…así que había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión muy importante que cambiaría su vida para siempre…al menos así el lo creía.

-¡¿le vas a pedir que se case contigo?! –pregunto Goten sin poder creerlo.

-si, ¿no es maravilloso? Videl como mi esposa –dijo Gohan muy feliz.

-hermano, ¿has pensado que el matrimonio trae ciertas responsabilidades? Y créeme deberás cumplirlas –dijo Goten preocupado por la apurada decisión de su hermano.

-si es que el matrimonio no es fácil, pero yo la amo y llevamos muchos años de novio así que creo que ya es hora del matrimonio ¿no crees?

-por un lado creo que es fabuloso que te cases con Videl…pero, por otro lado creo que te estas tomando el matrimonio muy a la ligera y créeme no es nada fácil –Goten respondió sinceramente, pero luego sonrió -¡pero no te preocupes, to te apoyare en tu matrimonio! Ya verás hermano –dijo Goten posando su mano en el hombro de gohan.

-gracias Goten, sabía que podía contar contigo –dijo Gohan para luego mirarlo muy nervioso –pero…se me dificulta un poco esto de pedir matrimonio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Goten sin entenderlo.

-estoy muy escaso de valor en este momento, sabes –dijo gohan rascándose la nuca.

-¿a que le tienes miedo? Si sabes que videl te ama y que aceptara sin problemas.

-lo sé…pero aun así es vergonzoso para mi…no sé como se lo diré –dijo Gohan muy nervioso.

-solo se directo y amoroso –dijo Goten pensando –dile: "Videl yo te amo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" díselo así.

-¡tienes razón se lo diré de esa forma! –Dijo Gohan al ver que ya llegaban a la casa de Videl –bamos Goten entremos.

-oye…antes de que entremos díselo.

-claro lo haré.

PAN PAM PAM

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Videl.

-somos nosotros Videl, Gohan y Goten –respondió Goten.

Videl abrió la puerta y prácticamente volando, salto a los labios de gohan el cual se sonrojo más que un tomate ante tal acción…y encima frente a Goten.

-¡hola mi amor, te entrañe tanto! –dijo Videl que se aferraba a Gohan.

-pero mi amor, si nos vimos ayer –dijo Gohan un poco confundido.

-pues para mí fue una eternidad jaja…hola Goten.

-hola Videl, vinimos porque gohan quiere decirte algo muy importante –dijo Goten golpeando el hombro de Gohan.

-yo…este…yo –Gohan no sabía que decir, pues los nervios lo carcomían -¿quieres ir al parque? Si eso es.

Goten cayó de espaldas ante tal pregunta: _"hermano, eres un gran novio, pero eres un completo imbécil al momento de proponer matrimonio"_

oOo

En otro lado se encontraban Videl y Gohan ablando…prácticamente solo Videl hablaba mientras que Gohan solo asentía y la miraba, ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que la amaba? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

-mi amor, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy distanciado –pregunto Videl muy preocupada.

-no es nada, oye quiero que nos juntemos con la familia y nuestros amigos –dijo Gohan sabiendo que tarde o temprano todos debían saber su plan.

-esta bien, vamos amor –Videl lo tomo de la mano y se fueron.

Gohan llamo a todos sus amigos y a su familia…ente ellos estaban sus padres Milk y Goku, su hermano Goten, su tío Vegeta y su tía Bulma, Trunks, la pequeña Marrón, androide 18, y especialmente Picoro etc.…

-Gohan ya no nos tengas en suspenso ¿dinos por que nos reunimos hoy? –pregunto Picoro con una gran sonrisa, Goten ya le había contado todo.

-bueno…la verdad, es que yo… -Gohan no sabía que decir, entonces vio que Goten le lanzo una mirada que decía _"dilo, dilo, dilo"_ –nos reuní a todos aquí porque tengo una proposición que hacer a una persona muy especial para mi…Videl amor acércate –Videl se acerco y Gohan se arrodillo frente a ella.

Todos se quedaron callados y escuchando lo que Gohan tenía que decir.

-Videl, en ti no solo encontré el amor de verdad si no también a mi media naranja, tu eres todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, buena, bonita, fuerte e inteligente…yo no sé si merezca tenerte pero…Videl Satán, hoy aquí frente a todos te pido que te cases conmigo –Videl quedo pasmada ante tal proposición, lagrimas de felicidad empezaban a caer de sus bellos ojos.

-¡si acepto! –Videl se lanzo a los labios de Gohan y todos aplaudían muy emocionadamente.

-¡dios gracias a dios lo dijiste Gohan, empezaba a pensar que jamás lo dirías! –dijo Goten bromista.

-cállate, no sabes la vergüenza que siento –dijo Gohan sonrojado.

-¡hijo felicidades! –dijeron Milk y Goku al mismo tiempo.

-gracias mamá, gracias papá –dijo Gohan muy emotivo.

-felicidades Gohan espero seas feliz con Videl –dijo Picoro sonriendo.

-¡gracias señor Picoro, lo seré!

Todos reían y conversaban con la feliz pareja, ahora Gohan y Videl estarían más cerca que nunca…y así Gohan se lo prometió así mismo.

_"Videl prometo que te are muy feliz y siempre te protegeré…por que ahora me doy cuenta de que la mujer de mi vida eres tu"_

**_Fin de la tercera pareja._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Si les gusto o no sean bienvenidos a criticar o a elogiar en los comentarios, bien me despido hasta la próxima pareja, seguro que no tardare mucho en actualizar._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Próxima pareja: _**Bulma y Vegeta (a pesar de los años aun te amo)


	5. Vegeta y Bulma

**_ROMANCE AL ESTILO Z._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Los personajes de dragón ball Z no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Aclaro que en este fic hay mucho más cariño que romance, cada pregunta o duda que tengan será respondida con mucho gusto y si hay algo que no les guste sean bienvenidos a decírmelo pero por favor traten de no ser groseros, en fin disfrútelo y comenzamos n.n_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PRIMERA PAREJA: _**Vegeta y Bulma.

**_._**

**_._**

"_A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS AUN TE AMO"_

Era viernes por la noche en la gran ciudad. Bulma se encontraba em su cuarto vistiéndose y maquillándose como una loca y pasándose cremas por toda la cara. Esa noche saldría a comer afuera con vegeta y la verdad es que sentía mucha vergüenza. Vegeta no había cambiado nada, si estaba viejo no se notaba para nada el aun mantenía la misma forma de cuando lo había conocido. Pero ella ya tenía algunas arrugas y algunas cañas en el cabello, ya no tenía esa bonita apariencia que tenia años atrás pero eso era típico de su edad, tenía 57 años y ya estaba vieja pronto cumplirá los 58 años y se sentía la mujer más horrible del universo, algo que ella pensaba que sería imposible.

Bulma no se había percatado en que vegeta estaba en la puerta de la habitación observándola. No entendía porque bulma estaba así de loca con su maquillaje. Decidió irse e ignorarla por completo. Solo una persona podría decirle lo que le pasaba a bulma.

oOo

Vegeta camino hacia el cuarto de bra, por suerte estaba sola y no con Goten si no nadie sabría que hubiera ocurrido. Vegeta se acerco a ella y la llamo, aun se encontraba muy pensativo ya que bulma jamás había sido adicta al maquillaje, ya que su lindo rostro no lo necesitaba.

-hola princesa –saludo vegeta a su niña.

-hola papi, ¿por que tienes esa cara pensativa? ¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto bra un poco preocupada.

-no princesa no pasa nada, es solo que tengo una duda que solo tu me puedes responder –dijo vegeta sentándose en la cama de bra – ¿tu sabes que es lo que le ocurre a tu madre? Es que últimamente no sale del cuarto y vive usando maquillaje y cremas. Ya me estoy preocupando por eso, ella jamás fue así de obsesiva con el maquillaje.

Bra miro a su padre con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión, ella sabía perfectamente que le ocurría a su madre, al parecer en esos momentos tenía una ligera obsesión con la belleza. Y lo peor es que ella sabia porque.

-papá ¿acaso tienes idea de porque mamá esta de esa forma? –Vegeta negó con la cabeza –bien yo te lo diré, mamá se encuentra así porque piensa que ya no se ve bonita entiendes. Ella quiere verse bonita para ti, porque para ser sinceros mamá ya esta un poco vieja –dijo bra triste por ver a su madre en ese estado.

-gracias por responder princesa –dijo vegeta con una sonrisa pero en un tono vacio.

oOo

Vegeta salió del cuarto de bra y empezó a reflexionar. ¿En que estaba pensando su mujer? Para vegeta ella seguía siendo el ser más hermoso y bonito del universo, desde que la había conocido hasta ahora jamás se lo había dicho pero ella seguía siendo su hermosa princesa. Muchas veces en que ellos salían las personas le preguntaban a bulma si vegeta era su hijo, bulma estaba vieja, vegeta también pero no se le notaba para nada parecía que solo había envejecido un año de su vida y eso hacia que bulma se avergonzara y se sintiera mal consigo misma. La cuestión es que para él no importaba que tan vieja estuviera bulma, el siempre la amaría con cuerpo y alma.

Vegeta se acerco a su cuarto, bulma aun estaba allí con sus cremas y su maquillaje. Ya no soportaba verla de esa forma así que se acerco a ella, la tomo de la muñeca y la aparto del tocador bruscamente.

-¡vegeta maldita sea eres un bruto! –dijo bulma gruñendo por tal acto.

-y tu ya me tienes arto con esa alocada obsesión de verte más joven ¡acaso eres idiota mujer! –dijo vegeta mirándola a los ojos.

-no…no s…se de que estas hablando –dijo bulma desviando la mirada.

-bulma te conozco, se que te estas volviendo loca solo porque crees que ya no eres bonita, y no me gusta que pienses así ¿dime porque haces esto? –pregunto vegeta tomándola por la cintura y mirándola con cariño.

-ve…vegeta…y…yo so…solo qu…quería sentir…sentirme bonita, ta…tal y como era antes –dijo bulma con la cabeza gacha y con la voz entrecortada –te das cuenta de cómo ven todos, siempre que salimos todos piensan que en ves de mi esposo eres mi hijo y yo ya estoy arte de eso…y…yo no quiero que todo el mundo me vea como a una anciana arrugada y fea… ¡mírame vegeta! Tengo arrugas, la mitad de mi cabello ya tiene canas y ya tengo manchas en mi cuerpo…snif snif yo solo quería verme bien porque no quiero que te avergüences de estar conmigo ¡BUAAAAA BUAAAAA BUAAAAA! –bulma se cubrió todo el rostro y empezó a llorar a todo volumen. Vegeta se sintió muy mal, jamás pensó que su bulma pensara de esa forma, el jamás se avergonzaría de estar con bulma, porque para él la apariencia no importaba si se trata del amor.

-bulma mírame, mírame –vegeta obligo a bulma a mirarlo –bulma te amo y siempre te amare, no importa cuántos años tengas o si te ves vieja, yo te amare igual y jamás me avergonzaría que me vieran pasear contigo, no me gusta esta obsesión que tienes déjala ya. Para mí siempre serás mi hermosa princesa, sabes que yo no te cambiaria por ninguna otra terrícola. Porque tu eres mía y solo mía…te amo –vegeta por primera vez en su vida se trago su orgullo. Bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esas fueron las mejor palabras de consuelo que jamás había escuchado.

-vegeta, yo también te amo –dijo bulma besando a vegeta lo cual fue correspondida –dejare de maquillarme, ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mi.

-esa es mi princesa –dijo vegeta sonriendo y caminando junto a ella –"bulma, a pesar de los años aun te amo y siempre te amare" esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos.

**_Fin de la cuarta pareja._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Si les gusto o no sean bienvenidos a criticar o a elogiar en los comentarios, bien me despido hasta la próxima pareja, perdonen la tardanza es que no tuve tiempo de actualizar._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Próxima pareja: _**Milk y Goku (ángel sin alas)


	6. Goku y Milk

**_ROMANCE AL ESTILO Z._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Los personajes de dragón ball Z no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disculpen mi horrible tardanza, es que ando con muchos problemas y no puedo actualizar rápido como antes, pero para la próxima intentare actualizar más deprisa, en fin disfrútelo y comenzamos n.n_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ULTIMA PAREJA: _**Milk y Goku.

**_._**

**_._**

"_ANGEL SIN ALAS"_

Habían pasado 9 meses desde la derrota de Cell y la muerte de Goku. Los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles para Milk ya que era difícil no tener a goku en la casa, pero con ayuda de Gohan logro salir adelante… pero eso no era todo. Antes de morir Goku le habia dejado un último regalo… la habia dejado embarazada, lo cual para ella era algo bueno y algo malo ya que el pequeño nacería y crecería sin un padre que este con él, lo bueno era que tal vez ya no extrañaría la presencia de Goku allí.  
>Ahora se encontraba en el hospital, durante esos nueve meses se habia dedicado a cuidarse muy bien para que su bebé este sano y salvo, pero ya habia llegado la hora de traer a su pequeño al mundo. Gohan se encontraba allí junto a ella esperando a que llegue el momento en que su hermanito llegaría al mundo; desde que su padre murió y su madre le habia dicho que estaba embarazada el mismo se prometió que siempre lo protegería y lo cuidaría de todo mal… cosa que su padre muerto no puede hacer.<p>

-Bamos mamá, ya es hora –dijo Gohan mientras que sostenía la mano de su madre.

-¡hay dios mío! ¡Como duele! –dijo Milk mientras sentía como le dolía el parto.

-¡señorita puje, puje mas fuerte! –dijo el médico que ya estaba viendo la cabecita del bebé.

-¡ya no puedo por dios! –dijo Milk mientras intentaba pujar más fuerte.

-¡bamos mamá, vamos que ya viene! –grito Gohan muy contento.

-¡una vez más señorita! –dijo el doctor que ya casi tenia al bebé en manos.

-¡HAYYYYYYYY! –Milk grito desesperada haciendo un último esfuerzo.

Muy pronto se escucho el dulce llanto del bebé por todo el cuarto. Cuando Milk lo tomo en brazos pudo ver que el niño era idéntico a su padre… era un clon de Goku. Tenía el cabello de color negro y un poco azabache como el de goku, sus facciones, su cara y su cuerpecito, todo en el era idéntico a su padre.

-mamá, lo hiciste muy bien –dijo Gohan mientras observaba al bebé – ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-su nombre será Goten –dijo Milk sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Por qué Goten, mamá? –pregunto Gohan sin saber porque ese nombre.

-bueno Gohan, Goten significa "una parte del cielo" y le pongo ese nombre porque cada vez que miro al cielo puedo recordar a tu padre, es por eso que le pongo Goten porque así podre recordar a tu padre por siempre –dijo Milk un poco triste –como me gustaría que Goku estuviese aquí para ver a Goten nacer, gohan.

-mamá no estés triste, para tal vez este en el otro mundo pero eso no significa que no pueda enterarse de que Goten nació ¿verdad? –dijo Gohan seguro de que su padre tarde o temprano se enteraría del nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

**_En el otro mundo._**

Goku se encontraba entrenando cada vez más, su nivel de poder habia crecido muy notablemente. Extrañaba un poco su vida en la tierra, pero todo valía la pena si con eso podía ser más fuerte y proteger a los que ama.  
>Kaiosama se encontraba muy nervioso y tenso después de lo que se entero y no sabía como decírselo a Goku, aunque si sabía que debía pensar rápido porque si no el mismo le preguntaría:<p>

-¿Qué te ocurre Kaiosama? –Pregunto Goku un poco serio –te vez muy nervioso.

-¡Goku tonto! ¡No te aparezcas si de la nada que me asustas! –dijo Kaiosama mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-lo siento Kaiosama, pero dime ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo malo paso en la tierra?

-bueno… no es nada malo, pero si tiene que ver contigo y con tu esposa Goku –dijo Kaiosama azul por el miedo que le provocaba decirle la verdad a Goku –lo que pasa es que… lo que pasa es que… que.

-¡vamos Kaiosama escúpelo ya! –dijo Goku impaciente.

-¡tu esposa acaba de dar a luz a un hijo tuyo goku! –dijo Kaiosama sin mas vueltas.

Goku se quedo petrificado en el lugar, ¿¡como era posible!? ¡Volvió a ser padre nuevamente y sin saberlo!, al parecer Milk no le habia dicho nada de que estaba embarazada otra vez de él. Sentía mucha felicidad pero a la vez tristeza de no poder estar allí.

-¡dios mío! ¡Dios mío soy padre otra vez! –Dijo Goku feliz mientras zarandeaba a Kaiosama para todas partes – ¡dios mío! Como me gustaría estar con Milk en este momento –dijo Goku sabiendo que eso era algo imposible.

Aunque solo conocía una forma de poder verla… aunque no podría tocarla.

**_Ciudad Satán, Hospital._**

Ya habia llegado la noche y todos se habían ido a casa menos Milk y Goten que debían permanecer en el hospital por un tiempo más. Milk aun no se habia dormido, al parecer se sentía algo melancólica al recordar la vez en que gohan habia nacido… aunque con suerte Goku estuvo allí con ella. Se aseguraría de que a pesar de todo Goten sea un niño feliz y no un rebelde sin causa como su padre.

-hay Goku, como me gustaría que estés aquí –dijo ella mientras que se movía justo para ir a acostarse.

De pronto pudo identificar una carta sobre la cómoda del hospital, tomo la carta y el lleno, justo en ese momento se quedo petrificada… la carta decia:

"querida Milk, ¡no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tener otro pequeño retoño junto a ti! Aunque aun no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes. Perdóname por no ser el mejor esposo del mundo, ese esposo que tu te mereces y aunque no pueda estar allí solo quiero decirte algo… cada vez que sientas la brisa del verano rosando tu mejilla sabrás que estoy allí, besando una de tus mejillas para que sepas que eso junto a ti.

Por favor se feliz, MI ANGEL SIN ALAS.

ATM: Goku desde el otro mundo.

Milk estrujo la carta contra sí misma, feliz de saber que Goku estaba con ella a pesar de todo y justo cuando se estaba por dormir, pudo sentir como la brisa rosaba sus mejillas…

…y en ese momento lo supo…

…Goku estaba con ella.

**_FIN._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gracias a todos los que siguieron mi fic y espero les allá gustado._**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia Bye!_**


End file.
